


october

by froggiecreeps



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, fluff hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiecreeps/pseuds/froggiecreeps
Summary: tim’s had a rough night, but not if his boyfriends have something to say about it.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, polyhornets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	october

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont know already, brian is bunny, alex is cat, tim is bear, jay is bird, masky is mask and hoodie is hood :) 
> 
> im gay! hope u enjoy. i also wrote this to cope so bahajdj alive haha fuck

It was too dark for Jay to see. Too cold to feel. He could tell it was loud, but he couldn’t figure out how to respond to it. He didn’t know if it was in his head or his body. Maybe it was real. He didn’t try to gain the lost bit of consciousness that was keeping him disoriented; his fear only grew at the thought something might be happening. Was it bad? Was he going to get hurt? Was someone else hurt? The bed was empty. 

He stiffened, and finally realized tears were streaming down his face when the bedroom door opened and a soft light flooded in; breaking him out of his thoughts. He heard light, uneven footsteps accompanied by the clicking of crutches. 

“Awake?” A low, scratchy call sounded out quietly into the dark room. The rougher version of his boyfriend’s voice let him know it was Hoodie. Not Brian. Jay felt himself relax, but only a bit; he couldn’t speak. He tried to raise his hand to shakily sign an answer, but Hoodie let out a grunt of acknowledgment before he could get the movement out. 

He heard a few more clicks and a bump against the wall, then felt the bed weigh down next to him. Hoodie shuffled close to Jay and wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling him into a firm hug. “Hey. Breathe,” he whispered, which felt oddly comforting despite the commanding tone. 

The pressure helped him stay grounded, and he sucked in a breath of air. In, hold, out. 5, 7, 9. Repeat. He lost count, but he figured it must’ve been at least 5 times before he leaned back into the bigger man’s touch and signed a silent “Thank you” He wasn’t sure he could see. 

“Welcome,” He rumbled in confirmation. Jay nodded and gently pawed Hoodie’s hands off of his chest so he could turn to face him. He had a green hoodie pulled over his head, shadowing his soft, worried expression that his mask would’ve hid if he hadn’t gotten rid of it. “Bad memories,” He remembered Hoodie explaining, “Can’t see anyway.” 

Jay shuffled to make enough room between them for him to timidly sign, “Everything okay?” 

“Now it is,” he signed back. Jay knew he had a hard time with words, so he was used to the constant switch in communication. Hoodie seemed to stiffen at the thought of his next sign, “Bear got hurt. Cat’s worried.” 

Jay felt his throat tighten at the sentence, but he swallowed the feeling down. Hoodie wouldn’t have told him everything was ok if it wasn’t. “Okay now though, right?” Jay raised his eyebrows for a yes or no. 

Hoodie nodded silently. 

It really wasn’t much help. Jay squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to keep his hands still. 5... 7... 9... He felt the other man’s hand on his cheek, and he softened slightly. It was okay now. He said it was okay. 

When Jay regained himself, he looked back up to Hoodie. He stared at his lips. Eye contact was too hard. “Sorry... I feel guilty.” He signed slowly. 

His hooded counterpart shook his head and retracted his hand to firmly sign, “You were asleep. Cat was asleep. My fault.”

Jay sighed, “No blaming,” he reminded the both of them, then closed his eyes to softly bump their foreheads together. He heard the other man let out a gruff purr. 

They stayed quiet for a long moment, and Jay almost gave into the warm contentedness and gentle purrs when he remembered why he was up in the first place. He gave Hoodie a light kiss on his cheek and sat up; he’d need to check on Tim, whether seeing him hurt was painful or not. It would be worse if he left him alone. He slipped out from under the covers and stepped over Hoodie when a hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Stay,” Hoodie growled. 

Jay shook his head. 

He was silent for a long moment. “Can’t see him... Can’t be alone,” he uttered, a crack sounding in his fragile tone. 

He pulled his hand away from him. “I’ll only be a moment,” he signed, and paced over to the other side of the room to pick up a stuffed bunny. He gently placed it in Hoodie’s arms. “Milk keeps you safe,” he signed. 

After earning a hesitant nod, Jay took a breath and left the room. He held himself as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He should’ve brought a blanket. It had to be freezing. He timidly peeked over the counter into the living room to see Alex curled up on the ground, protectively cradling Tim. He could barely hear one of them sniffling and hiccuping quietly, but with their volume it was hard to tell who. 

He took a few steps back and opened the linen closet, where there was a single blanket and three towels. He’d have to do the laundry in the morning. Unless Masky had taken out all the blankets and towels again. Either way, he’d need to get them back in the closet. He pulled out the last remaining towel and stalked over, silently sitting next to his two boyfriends. 

They both wore exhausted expressions on their blotchy, red faces. Tim sniffled again and wiped his bloodshot eyes. He looked over at where Jay sat, but like him, was unable to make eye contact. 

“Hey Jay,” Alex barely whispered. He adjusted his grip around Tim’s waist, who responded by nuzzling into his chest. Jay nodded quietly and leaned against Alex, gently taking Tim’s shaky hand in his. 

Jay looked down at Tim’s hand and then at Alex. He slowly pulled his hand back to sign, “How..?”

“I just walked in the bathroom and he was, uh,” Alex was much better at understanding sign than actually using it, so he spoke quietly. He began to stroke his dark hair, “He had a seizure- And uh, it wasn’t a good place to go back to. But we’re okay now. Just tired, is all.” Tim nodded meekly. 

“Come to bed?” Jay suggested. 

“Uh,” Alex frowned, “I don’t know. Hoodie was- spooked.”

Jay looked back to Tim in thought. “I’m sure he wants to see him. Make sure he’s okay.”

Alex huffed and turned his gaze back to the silent man as well. “Do you want to go back to bed?” 

Tim adverted his gaze and gave a small nod again. 

Jay held out his arms, taking the shorter man’s hands in his. He helped him to his feet as Alex scooped their blanket up off the ground. “It’s okay,” Jay pulled his hands away to sign, “You’re safe, right?” 

Tim gave another nod and gripped onto the fabric of Alex’s sweatshirt. He swayed in place and simply signed, “Thank you...Tired...” His movements were exaggeratedly slow. 

Alex nodded and held his hand, gently leading him back to the bedroom. Jay crossed his arms and followed them, keeping his gaze down on the ground as he walked. 

They walked in to Hoodie curled up at the foot of the bed, who looked up with wide, worried eyes. Tim offered him a weak smile, which in return received a happy trill. 

Alex and Jay watched as Hoodie pulled Tim onto the bed, clinging on to him tightly so he could press his forehead against his. He purred loud enough for all of them to hear, and Tim let out a weak chuckle. Jay crawled in bed next to them, draping his lanky arms around the two. Alex slowly followed suit after closing the door and turning off the fan. 

The four stayed in thankful silence, aside from Hoodie, who was trilling happily every other purr. They could all confidently say that this was one of the better outcomes in terms of one of them getting hurt, whether it was scary or not. 

Hopefully the rest of the night would be restful


End file.
